Xin Fu
How Xin Fu joined the Tourney Xin Fu was the promoter and host of the underground earthbending tournament, Earth Rumble VI. He was a proficient and powerful earthbender and was once an active competitor of the tournament; however, unlike most of the other wrestlers, he was also business savvy and was always looking for ways to make money. He became stubborn and greedy, and was willing to do anything for money, even to the point of making deals with the Fire Nation. He and Master Yu were later hired by Lao Beifong to retrieve his daughter, who had run away from home to join the Avatar. After his failure to capture Toph, xin Fu sought out the Earth King. He hoped Kuei would make a good earthbending star for Earth Rumble VI. He chased him to Outworld which is currenlty under the rule of the Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Xin Fu stands with his right leg raised and his hands pointed forward. After the announcer calls his name Xin Fu spin kicks two rocks towards the camera. They clear to show him up close as he says "Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu!" Special Moves Stone Kick (Neutral) Xin Fu bends a rock up and kicks it at his opponent. Seismic Strike (Side) Xin Fu punches the ground, sending a tremor towards the opponent. Earth Smasher (Up) Xin Fu jumps into the air with an arm swing, sending a rock upwards with him. Shattering Rock (Down) Xin Fu summons a spiked spheric rock in front of him and shatters it at his opponent, with its shrapnel damaging them if they're close. Ground Shock (Hyper Smash) Xin Fu jumps into the air saying "I'm going to be stuck in here forever with you, aren't I?" then slams his body into the ground, sprouting earth spikes around himself. Splitting Rock Dance (Final Smash) Xin Fu readies some rocks with earthbending saying "One loud-mouthed little brat who strayed too far from home." then begins to do a kata that involves shattering the rocks, damaging opponents with the shrapnel. After eleven seconds, he earthbends a large rock, and kicks it, shattering it and giving rapid damage to the opponent. Victory Animations #Xin Fu throws a sack of gold up and says "Nobody cheats Xin Fu." #Xin Fu earthbends, then shatters the rocks with punches and kicks then says "That's okay, 'cause she's wanted dead or alive." #*Xin Fu earthbends, then shatters the rocks with punches and kicks then says "I'll be needing the Earth King more than YOU!" (Kotal Kahn victories only) #Xin Fu punches his fists, then steps forth and kicks two rocks saying "You might think you're the greatest earthbender in the world, but even you can't bend metal!" On-Screen Appearance Xin Fu bursts out of the ground and says "Let's take them now!" Special Quotes *It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me! (When fighting Kotal Kahn) Trivia *Xin Fu's rival is the Osh-Tekk Emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. *Xin Fu shares his Japanese voice actor with the Joker, Red Brief-J, Lightning, Smoke, Dormammu, Ashram, Sandshrew, Hawkman and Enrico Pucci. *Xin Fu shares his French voice actor with Prince Fluff, Sportacus, Mr. Ron Daise and Pvt. Thomas Searles. *Xin Fu shares his German voice actor with Mr. Grouper, Aquaman, Malcho, Dark Schneider, Cui and Jonas. *Xin Fu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the green Clockwork Soldier, Groove and Rattlesnake Jake. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters